The present invention relates to data plotters, namely to instruments which receive and record data on record sheets, e.g. for plotting curves, preparing drawings, and the like.
A number of different types of data plotters are known. Generally speaking, the known data plotters are of heavy construction to provide high rigidity in order to permit high accerleration and velocity while maintaining high precision. Such heavy constructions also require a relatively large drive. For these reasons, the known data plotters are usually large, heavy and expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a data plotter of improved construction in the above respects.